


Hunger

by obilovesani (junkieboyfriend)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Anakin got a big cock i dun make the rules, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Hotel Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lust, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan can toss em back like nothing, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Shame, Spit in the bootyhole, The council sucks, Top Anakin Skywalker, shoes still on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/obilovesani
Summary: A hunger was growing inside Anakin, a hunger he could no longer ignore. As a Padawan he would suppress this, try to look the other way, like he knew good Jedi should... But time goes on and the hunger only grows, blossoming inside him and becoming almost a need. Anakin needed to quench his thirst but he knew this was wrong.He knew he should die of thirst. He knew he needed to sacrifice... To be a good Jedi, but sometimes hunger makes a man do things he usually wouldn’t.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Hunger

A hunger was growing inside Anakin, a hunger he could no longer ignore. As a Padawan he would suppress this, try to look the other way, like he knew good Jedi should... But time goes on and the hunger only grows, blossoming inside him and becoming almost a need. Anakin needed to quench his thirst but he knew this was wrong.

He knew he should die of thirst. He knew he needed to sacrifice... To be a good Jedi, but sometimes hunger makes a man do things he usually wouldn’t. 

Every time he gazed at that Jedi Knight he felt it, his hunger growing inside him; it was eating him from the inside out. Those eyes seemed to reflect the galaxy inside of them — those eyes which stared back into his own, making him wonder what made him worthy of their gaze. His skin which radiated youth, despite the Jedi Master’s age. Anakin was raptured by him even as he stood perfectly still. 

Never did he feel more hungry.

Sitting in the cantina beside Obi-Wan only seemed to fan the flames. He knew he should go home to Padme, he knew he shouldn’t humor this side of himself -- yet he didn’t move an inch. Obi-Wan was knocking back drinks like it was nothing as Anakin struggled to keep up with his Master; now the metaphorical fire inside of his stomach was becoming a reality thanks to the liquor. 

“Master, why are we even here?” Anakin asked irritably

Obi-Wan looked quizzically at the newest member of the council, “To celebrate, of course?”

Anakin’s eyes are harsh, “What’s there to celebrate?”

“Padawa-.. Anakin, you must look at the brighter side of things.” Obi-Wan sighed, “I don’t think it was right, Anakin, that much is clear… But these things are beyond our control.”

Anakin hunched inward on himself slightly, “I guess you’re right.” it didn’t make him feel any better though.

The shame boiling inside the Jedi Knight was making it hard for him to see himself going home to Padme that evening. How could he face her when he’d failed so miserably? At least that’s how it felt. Obi-Wan saw the pained expression on his former Padawan’s face and sighed, he knew Anakin was still worrying. So, Obi-Wan ordered a few more drinks to try and help lighten his spirits.

After a few too many drinks and a lot of Kenobi’s drunken stories, the two stumble into a nearby hotel. Both were much too drunk to fly or to walk all the way to Kenobi’s place, it seemed to be the safest bet. They got the cheapest suite which was only one room and it was on the fifth floor, even the bathroom only had a room divider to hide it. Anakin sighed at the less than luxurious room but Kenobi reminded him it was just for the night. Just to be safe.

Anakin felt something coming over him again, another spell of lust, one which was shaking him to his core. He watched as his Master stood, admiring the outside from their window; his hunger festering inside him. Growing and becoming more and more undeniable;  _ oh kriff _ . The things he would do to just touch him, to just stare into his gaze for hours, to just feel the man’s skin against his own. He’d do fucking anything. 

Kenobi turns around, feeling as though he is being watched, only to find he is; Anakin has been staring at him. Kenobi looked confused and stepped toward the brunet, he seemed… Off?

“Is something wrong, Anakin? Is there something on my back? In my hair?”

Anakin couldn’t answer him, only continuing to stare for a moment before he dropped to his knees before his Master, gazing up at the gorgeous man above him. Obi-Wan dismissed his brown robe, dropping it to the floor below him. Anakin’s eyes grow lidded, as he cannot tear his gaze from the Jedi Master, the image before him is much too  _ intoxicating _ . 

The brunet’s hand travels up Obi-Wan’s leg, his stare darkening with lust as they meet Obi-Wan’s sky blue eyes. The Jedi Master felt his hunger for the first time and allowed his hand to tangle in Anakin’s darkened hair. He nearly moaned at the way his former Padawan’s hunger seeped into his body and invaded his mind. He shouldn’t encourage such things, he knew it was against the code; against everything he knew...

But old dogs can learn new tricks.

It shouldn’t feel this good, it shouldn’t reach inside him and shake him like it does. How could he reject this feeling? How could he reject the way Anakin was peering inside his soul? He stared down at the younger man with lidded eyes of his own.

“Oh, Anakin, dear one.”

His voice was breathless and seemed full of wanting, something Anakin had never seen before — Not from the likes of Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. 

Anakin gripped at his Master’s pants from his position on the floor; he was desperate to make his move, to quench the hunger. His own voice escapes him as a breathless pleading, something he found he could not control.

“Master, I want you.” 

He bowed his head, looking away from the older man before him. He was ashamed but he could not stop himself.

“I cannot deny my feelings any longer. I know I am a horrible Jedi, I know I was your Padawan, I know that it is wrong, Obi-Wan.”

He looks up to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze, trying to convey how he felt.

“I’m sorry Master... But I hunger for you.” 

His eyes darken even more as he spoke; his truth slipping free and exposing his darker intentions. Obi-Wan gasped at him and avoided his gaze, his cheeks heating up pink in embarrassment.

“Dear one, we mustn't.” He protested 

Anakin pressed his face to the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs, the fabric of the older man’s pants being the only thing to separate Anakin’s cheek from his bare skin. The younger male rubbed his face up and down the older man’s thigh and groaned.

“Obi-Wan, I need you.” 

Anakin turned his face to press kisses against the older man’s pants, then quickly switched to mouthing at his Master’s thighs through the fabric. 

“Please, Master,” he paused and took in a deep breath, “I can make you feel good.”

Obi-Wan’s face is of concern, worry, and arousal. The Jedi tried to tell himself it was wrong, Anakin was his Padawan, but he looked down at those eyes and felt those hands gripping at him strongly... He was becoming weak.

“Perhaps… Maybe just this once.”

Anakin stands and backs Obi-Wan against the bed, no words being spoken as Anakin ignores Obi-Wan’s worried look. The brunet instead opts for shoving Obi-Wan down onto his back and getting to his knees on the floor, pulling the older man’s legs over his shoulders. He unfastens the Jedi Master’s pants and yanks them off.

“Oh my-!” Obi-Wan gasps, bringing a fist to his mouth and biting a bit on his knuckle,

“Going to make you feel so good, Obi-Wan.” Anakin assured, almost frantically.

The brunet grins wildly when he finally gets to gaze at Obi-Wan’s hardening member. He grinned as he stroked his Master’s thick cock - not shabby, but still not bigger than him. 

“Dear one-” Obi-Wan gasps,

The sight of his Anakin in such a position makes him dizzy and bashful, he didn’t do this with many people to begin with and now here he is, with his former Padawan, about to get sucked off. Kriff, he couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Obi-Wan watches as the brunet’s head sinks down onto his cock and groans lowly in his throat. Anakin’s mouth was like hot, wet, velvet, caressing Obi-Wan’s oddly sensitive dick. He arches into the tight, wet heat, groaning as Anakin’s head bobs up and down at a steady pace.

It’s gone all too soon, though, as Anakin is pulling off and panting, as he rises from the floor. 

“Master, get on your hands and knees.” 

It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a recommendation, it was an order. 

Obi-Wan was always a good Jedi who followed orders, so he obliged. He’d dropped to his elbows, back arched and ass ready for the taking; Anakin had never seen such a fucking gorgeous sight. 

Anakin spreads Obi-Wan’s cheeks, spitting down onto the rim and rubbing it in with his thumb, his cock growing harder as he thinks of how tight Obi-Wan must be. The Jedi Knight pulls lube from the drawer and coats his fingers, then moving them to caress his Master’s tight entrance. It starts with just one finger, then escalates to two; Obi-Wan wincing as he’s stretched out in places he hadn’t touched. Obi-Wan’s back arches as Anakin begins to fuck his fingers into the Jedi Master’s hole, noises being forcefully ripped out of Kenobi’s throat. The third finger goes in almost seamlessly, Obi-Wan only acknowledging it with a short gasp. 

“Kriff” He groaned, his arousal becoming obvious. 

“Master, let me take care of you.” Anakin encouraged softly

Obi-Wan groaned loudly and nodded.

The Jedi Master’s legs tremble as he’s fingered by Anakin’s thick digits, his toes curling and his eyes shutting tightly as those fingers shove against a very sensitive bundle of nerves; a moan erupting from deep inside him.

“Ooh Maker! Ah-! Anakin!” Obi-Wan’s voice was full of need, as his legs began to tremble even harder

“I hit something good, didn’t I, Master?” Anakin inquired, a smirk playing on his lips because he already knew.

Obi-Wan bit his lip, “Kriff.” he huffed

Anakin grinned, close enough to a ‘yes’.

The bundle of nerves are assaulted twice more, eliciting sweet, wanton moans from the smaller man. Then, suddenly, it's gone all too soon and Anakin is pulling his fingers out of Obi-Wan’s hole; Obi-Wan whimpers at feeling so empty. The brunet pulls his cock from his pants, not bothering to fully discard them, then applies the lube thoroughly to his cock before tossing it off to the side, and finally aligns himself with his Master’s entrance; he can feel the excitement bubbling inside of him. He was really about to do this. He couldn’t believe he was really about to do this.

There was a bit of resistance before he finally got it in, a loud gasp escaping Obi-Wan as he’s penetrated. Anakin groaned and began to sink the rest of his cock inside Kenobi, the tight heat squeezing his cock was unlike anything he’d experienced prior. It seemed to be ages before Anakin’s pelvis finally met Obi-Wan’s ass, a quiet sigh escaping Anakin as he stills. 

“It’s okay, Master, just relax.” he soothed, kissing the inside of Obi-Wan’s neck comfortingly.

The Jedi knight can hear Kenobi’s panting as he tries to adjust to the large stretch, his poor legs quivering as he attempts to compose himself. Anakin gets an idea to help and reaches around to lightly stroke his Master’s half-hard cock. A small whine turns to a moan at Anakin’s administrations, Kenobi was puddy in his hands at this point. 

“So good, Obi-Wan, so good for me.” Anakin praises, noticing Obi-Wan’s cock beginning to throb in his hands.

“Ahn-! Anakin!” Obi-Wan whimpered, rutting against the brunet’s hand

Kenobi’s head was dizzy; Anakin was stroking his cock, Anakin had his cock in his ass, Anakin was hard, Anakin was making  _ him _ hard. The shame only seemed to fuel his excitement as he was now all but willing to beg Anakin to move.

“M-.. Move.. Ple-.. Please.” Kenobi whimpers, 

The Jedi Knight ran his hands soothingly over Kenobi’s tense back, “Of course, Master, anything for you.” Anakin replied

The pace was slow, yet deep, like a punch in the gut that felt  _ really _ ,  _ really  _ fucking good. He gasped audibly and arched his back to receive more, Anakin -- not being one to keep his master waiting -- gave him more. He started off slow and deep at first, not wanting to hurt Obi-Wan, no, he’d do anything to keep his Master safe. Obi-Wan moans quietly into his arms, groaning when Anakin would go particularly deep. His former Padawan’s hands are rough and calloused against Obi-Wan’s soft, smooth waist and it excites Obi-Wan in a very odd way. 

Anakin picks up his thrusts as he notices Kenobi’s comfort level improving, going faster and harsher with his Master. This sent Kenobi grasping at the sheets, a gasp escaping him just before a loud moan clawed its way out of the Jedi’s throat. 

“Dear one, oh kriff~” His voice wavered but remained full of pleasure

The sound was music to Anakin’s ears and he began to go even harsher and faster, their skin beginning to make a loud clapping sound as Anakin slammed it home. His right hand went to grip Kenobi’s shoulder and his other stayed on the Jedi Master’s hip to help with the brunet’s grip. His mouth dropped open in ecstasy; 

“OH KRIFF!” Obi-Wan exclaimed as Anakin rammed into his prostate

Obi-Wan began letting out loud exclamations as he’s pounded into, unable to stop himself. 

“A-! Anakin! Ooh-! Kriff-! Harder please~!” Kenobi begged, sounding pitiful and feverish 

What Kenobi wants, Kenobi gets, and Anakin is ready to please him. He may not be able to prove himself to the council, but he WILL prove himself to his Master. Anakin puts one of his feet on the end of the bed, getting better leverage, and readjusts his grip on Kenobi. Then, he goes in full throttle, slamming into Kenobi with everything he had, going as harsh and as quickly as his body would allow.

Sweat glistened off the two of them, Anakin panting and beginning to shake as Obi-Wan seemed to melt into the mattress. His Master’s body trembled like he’d never seen, his skin grew pink, and his moans had become less coherent and much louder. He knew he was close to giving his Master what he oh-so deserved. 

“You’re going to cum aren’t you, Master?” Anakin asked in delight

Kenobi continued to tremble, “Ahn-. Yes, Anakin, I-.. Kriff! I’m cl- Maker! Close~.” he stuttered out

Anakin grinned at the usually so well spoken negotiator brought to a stuttering mess beneath him. He pulls Obi-Wan up to him, pressing his chest against the Jedi Master’s back as he continued to fuck into him brutally. 

“Go ahead, Obi-Wan, cum for me.” Anakin grinned

The brunet’s hand reaches around to jerk his Master off in time with Anakin’s breakneck pace and just when Anakin suspects his arm might give out, the Jedi Master is trembling and crying out as the hot, wet, cum gushes over his hand and down his wrist. 

The tightness of Obi-Wan’s ass when the older man was cumming sent Anakin over the edge, gripping tightly onto his Master as he buried himself deep and let off, pumping what seemed to be load after load inside the smaller man; Kenobi lowly moaned all the while.

“Oh kriff, Master.” He groaned lowly against Obi-Wan’s throat

Anakin looks down at his cum covered hand and sighs with a smile. 

“Obi-Wan, so good for me.” he cooed, kissing Kenobi’s neck

They separate from each other and Obi-Wan lays exhausted on the bed, flopping onto his back with a huff. Anakin stares back down at his Master and licks the cum off of his hand with a smirk. Kenobi makes a bit of a face but is still very intrigued by the display. After he finishes his display, Anakin goes to find a washcloth to clean Master Kenobi with.

The Jedi Master lies in bed, knowing he will regret this in the morning. But that is for the morning and for now, he will simply focus on getting some sleep… Possibly cuddled up to Anakin.


End file.
